The objective of this project is to characterize dose-response relationships and toxicity of dipropylene glycol administered by dosed- water to rats and mice in 14-day repeated-dose and 90-day subchronic studies. At the end of each study, all animals will be given gross and microscopic histopathologic evaluations. Hematology, clinical chemistry, urinalysis, and sperm morphology/vaginal cytology will be performed in the 90-day study. The results of each study will be used by NTP to establish doses to be used in the next study (i.e., the 14-day results for the 90-day study; the 90-day results for a possible chronic study).